Heels & Kisses
by YueSoEul
Summary: She was always a shorter than him and whenever he wanted to kiss her, he had to lean down, and she had to stand on her toes.


**A/N : I do not own Sherlock, all mistakes are mine.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mornings was always a rush, at least for Molly as she ran around the flat looking for her shoes, her handbag, her keys and basically everything in between. It was not like she meant to sleep late, no, there was just always something. Either was she was working late into the night and found herself waking up in the bed, carried there some time after she had dozed off or someone had decided that sleeping was unnecessary. It didn't even matter what the reason was – she was always going to rush around in the morning, nearly tripping over furniture as she tried to make way out of the house and actually make it to work on time.

She very nearly does, most of the time and she was lucky her boss was very lenient when it came to her when she showed up late and her late record time as of current – two hours. It shouldn't be funny, not at all, she should have been hearing about it some disciplinary action or something, it was just she never did. She, of course, knew the reason why her tardiness was never questioned and people had generally looked the other way, still, she did not like it and continuously try to make an effort to show up on time. If only someone would cooperate with her and let her leave the house at a decent time.

Today, today however, she cannot be late. It was not an option. She was guest lecturing at one of the seminars St. Bart's was holding annually – it was not exactly her first year doing so, but, it would likely be her first year being late to her own talk. She scrambled, running around the house, tossing her keys into her handbag which she actually remembered where she left it the night before. There was just one problem, she couldn't find her shoes.

"Where is it?" She whined to herself, throwing a cushion behind her back – she made a mental note to put it away when she got back from work, assuming it would still there.

Who was she kidding? It would still be there when she got back from work, she was sure of it.

"Aha!" She yelped triumphantly, holding up the left side of a black heel that goes with her outfit.

She lifted her left leg, jumping a little to the side to gain her balance as she tried to put the left side of the pair she already had on.

A smile formed on her face as she straightened herself back up, feeling victorious at her achievement – well, she decided she needed to celebrate little victories. She did a quick check, looking for loose thread before she grabbed her back on the table to her left, trying to make her way out of the flat before her lesser half would wake up. She was not at all surprised that he had not woken up with all the commotion she had caused, but, that was Sherlock Holmes for you.

Unfortunately – depending on whom you're asking –, she heard the bedroom door creek open just a few steps before she could get out of the flat.

"Morning," His voice was dripped with sleep.

She turned, smiling at the sight of the sleepy man wrapped in sheets and watched him approached her with better grace that she could ever muster.

"Morning," She replied as he leaned in to kiss her, like he always would.

But, he stopped, "Hmm…" He said, scrunching up his nose.

She chuckled, realizing what might have struck his confusion and stepped out of her shoes, "Better?"

His grin was wide as a schoolboy and at times like these; there was no trace of his haughtiness. She definitely loved him best at times like these. It was also a look that he had only for her and no one else could see these moments where there are just the two of them in the flat. It was theirs.

He leaned down, properly kissing her this time. Appreciating the height difference he was so used to – one of the many reasons as to why she would still wear flat shoes instead of heels, he liked it when he had to lean down to kiss her and she had always love the smile he had on whenever he leaned down to do so.

"Lunch?" He asked, straightening himself and she stepped back into her shoes.

"Yes, we can do lunch," She replied, smiling back at him. Even with the heels she was still a head shorter than he was – something _she_ could appreciate.

"Good," He grinned widely.

She understood that pretty much meant he would sneak into her talk some about half an hour before it was due to finish to wait for her.

Still.

"Eat your breakfast first," She commanded him, nodding to the table where she had laid out some toasts and coffee.

"Not the same without you here," He pouted and she knew if she were to give in – she might miss her lecture altogether.

"Tomorrow, we'll have breakfast tomorrow, today its lunch," She put her foot down. She had to, especially with the impossible man.

"And dinner?" He asked.

For someone who had spent most of his life in his lonesome and not eating properly, he sure liked her company and had made every effort to have every meal with her.

She smiled, "If you'll wait for me for my afternoon lecture, we'll grab Chinese on the way home."

"It's a deal," His grin was wide again and she liked it.

"I have to go, can't be late," She said quickly, still having to tiptoe to plant a soft lingering kiss on his lips.

"Mhmm…" He said, trying to deepen the kiss and fail.

"Late," She said, chuckling, her hands were on his chest.

He pouted, yet again, "Okay," his voice sounded like he was about to protest instead, he tugged on her hair that fell in front of her shoulder, "I like it better when you put your hair up in a ponytail,"

She laughed, "I know," Her eyes danced with mirth.

"Have a great day, Mrs Holmes," Sherlock said easily, this time leaning to kiss Molly on the cheek, but, she turned, taking full advantage in the surprise, turning it into a full blown snog.

At the end, despite trying to leave before Sherlock woke up, it took Molly another five minutes before she could leave the flat and Sherlock watching her back as she disappeared behind the door.


End file.
